


Fallen Angel

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins waited for this moment since entering high school, to get accepted into Harvest University, the college of his dreams, but he has to share a dorm room with bad boy, Dean Ambrose, which makes him wonder if he should just go crawling back home to his parents house.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story! 😭 It really does mean a lot to me. 🙏

Seth Rollins finally got accepted into the college of his dreams, Harvest University, even though he had always been the smartest kid in his classroom, somehow he still had extremely low self-esteem, but he built up just enough confidence to enroll himself into the prestigious college, hoping that the kids at this school would be completely different from the ones at high school... he was so wrong.

"Please tell me you're not my new fuckin' roomie..." Dean said, as he continued searching around his room for something.

"Roomie?" Seth said, as he carefully placed his luggage down on the ground... although he couldn't really see the floor since his room was an absolute nightmare.

Dean just stared at Seth, dumbfounded, before he went back looking for what he had lost. And of course Seth knew what he meant, it's why he would ever give roommate such a term is what confused him. "Um, what are you looking for?"

"None of your business."

Seth just rolled his eyes, he knew that living with this guy was gonna be hell, but he didn't wanna go crawling back to his parents about how he hated college like he did with boarding school, no, he was gonna tough it out this time around, 'cause he was just a little kid before and now he's a grown ass man.

Even when it reached midnight Dean continued to search all around the room, making it extremely difficult for Seth to sleep there, "Can you fuckin' keep it down already?!"

This sudden outburst from Seth caused Dean to jump, "Damn, thought you were a quiet guy..."

"I was..." Seth said, before looking over at Dean, chocolate browns connected with ocean blues, forcing Seth to pull away from his gaze.

"I... I better go to bed now." Dean said, he didn't know why, but his heart began to race in his chest.

Seth started to feel all sweaty, but did he's best to shake off whatever the hell that was, it took a little while, but eventually he was able to drift off to sleep, thank goodness.

...

Once the sun came up, so did Seth, although he felt a bit tired from last night that wasn't gonna stop him from making a good first impression with everyone, he had to get good grades, he had to be liked, fuck, he was gonna have the ultimate college experience at all costs.

"Dean, it's time to wake up." Seth said, before giving him a soft touch.

"Dude, the sun is barely even up!" Dean said, before rolling back on his side.

Seth just shook his head in disbelief, before he went into the bathroom to go and get ready, which caused Dean to wake up from the slam of the door, "Fuckin' loser." He thought to himself before slowly getting out of bed.

"What's that shit?" Dean thought, spotting the bright red, white and blue book from across the room.

Dean then went over and sat on Seth's bed, before slowly opening up the book, "Dear Dairy..." were the first words written in the book, which made him almost laugh out loud, "Knew this new kid was a freak."

He let out a soft sigh of annoyance, before continuing to read it, "I'm finally moving away from my controlling parents, just wish I could've told them my darkest secret."

"Darkest secret?" Dean thought, he then heard the bathroom door open, forcing him to immediately close the book and sprint back to his side of the room.

"Oh, you're awake?" Seth said, as he neatly pinned back his hair.

"Yeah, I couldn't let you walk down the empty hallways all by yourself, could I?" Dean said, before getting up to give him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Oh please, it's not that early!" Seth said, before mockingly rubbing his shoulder in pain.

"Dude, the teacher won't even be in class yet! Yes, it's that early." Dean said, shaking his head, before going into the bathroom to go get ready.

"Great first impression..." Seth thought to himself, before picking up his diary to put into the nearest drawer.

...

Once Dean was done getting dressed he was met with a dozing off Seth, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"What?!" Seth frantically said, before realizing where he was at, "Ugh, does it always take you this long to get dressed?"

"It does when I'm fuckin' sleepy..." Dean said, as he grabbed his backpack to head out.

The college kids both made their way through the hallway and into the classroom, "Guess I can pop a pill since the teacher isn't around..." Dean said, before giving him a little smirk.

"I didn't know you did drugs..." Seth said, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Dude, you just met me, there's a lot you don't know about me." Dean said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I know, I just met-" Seth said, but was then interrupted by Dean's best friend, Roman Reigns.

"How'd the football tryout go?" Roman said, before snatching away the pill bottle in his hand, "Teachers coming and I thought you promised me you'd stop taking that shit?!"

"I did stop... for awhile." Dean said, before sinking into his chair.

Roman just rolled his eyes at his best friend, before looking over at the only other person in the classroom, Seth.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Roman said, scratching the side of his head.

"No, I'm Seth, his new-" Seth said, before getting cut off.

"Tutor! Paid him to finally shut up my parents." Dean said, as he leaned back into his chair.

"No amount of money is worth trying to teaching that man." Roman sarcastically whispered, causing Dean to glare at him.

Seth just tried to hide his smile by lowering his head, "Oops, forgot my backpack." Roman said, before hurrying out the door.

This gave Seth a moment to ask Dean, "Why'd you lie a second ago?"

"Because... I'm a loner, can't have people thinking otherwise." Dean said, before slightly shrugging.

Seth felt extremely weird about sharing a room with someone who didn't want him there publicly, like he was some dirty little secret, "Sorry, I don't under-"

"Got it!" Roman burst in saying, before throwing his backpack to the ground by his chair.

Dean gave him a relieved look, but it wasn't for the reason Roman thought it was, and Seth tried his best to give him a genuine smile, but Roman could somehow tell that something wasn't quite right between the two of them... and he was determined to find out why.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the bell rung, Dean was rushing out the door faster than any of the other college kids just to escape Seth from trying to talk to him in public, he couldn't possibly risk being seen talking to Mr. Goody Two-Shoes in school, it'd most likely ruin his bad boy reputation he thought, but Seth happened to be the late person in class to leave which meant that he was left with their professor, Triple H.

"Seth!" Triple H called out, before walking right over to him.

"Y-yes, s-sir?" Seth shyly said, he was never too good at talking to authority.

"I couldn't help, but notice how you kept taking peaks at Dean... and just wanted to warn you that he's a troubled boy."

Seth bite his bottom lip, "Oh, really? How so? I mean, he wasn't too bad when I talked to him."

"Let's not get into that... just watch your back, okay?"

"O-okay, I will."

"Atta boy." Triple H said, before giving him a pat on the back.

Seth then picked up his backpack and headed straight to the campus gym, but was met by Roman who waved him down, "Hey, do you know were my buddy Dean is? I've been looking for him everywhere."

"Sorry, I have absolutely no clue, but he sure did look like he was in a hurry for something, though."

"Probably drugs again..." Roman muttered, covering his face.

"Why's he taking them?"

"His parents just disowned him, he's falling back in class, and just recently he confessed to me that he was being harassed."

Seth's eyes widened, "By who?!"

Roman shrugged, "Wouldn't say... just told me not to tell anyone... my bad."

Seth put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, his secret's safe with me."

Roman gave him a small smile, "Knew I could trust you, even though I barely know you, 'cause I don't know... you just seem so holy."

Seth couldn't help, but to give a stupid little grin at that, "Thanks man, I try my best to be a good person."

...

It was now midnight, so Dean thought it'd be a perfect time to sneak back into the dorm that he shares with Seth, but was so very wrong... "Dean?!"

"Seth?!"

"What are you doing back so late?"

"Dude, why were you waiting up for me? That's just a little bit creepy, no?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Roman and I were worried sick about you!"

"Why?! I'm a grown ass man, I make my own decisions."

"Not when they're illegal ones..."

"What? Roman told you about t-the drugs?"

Seth nodded his head, "Look, he was only trying to help."

"Help?! How would you be able to help me with anyone?!"

"I don't know..." Seth said, fiddling with his fingers, "Maybe you just need a friend."

"I already have a friend, Roman! But I'm perfectly fine with making new enemies, though."

"Dean..."

"I want you out of here by noon, Rollins! I'll deal with Roman later..."

Seth didn't say anything else, just went to sleep crying his eyes out, he wished that he never would've open his big mouth, now him and Roman were gonna pay dearly for it, "Fuck my life." He thought to himself.

Once the sun came up so was Dean, 'cause he hardly got any sleep that night, he just felt so bad about how he overreacted, Seth didn't deserve any of that bullshit from him and he knew that he needed to wake him up to apologize, but he immediately noticed that Seth wasn't in bed any more.

...

"Are you sure that I can sleep in here?" Seth said, looking around at the luxurious door.

"Of course! This is the place for my most favorite students." Triple H said, before showing his pearly whites.

"Awww." Seth said, he was already feeling at home here.

"So, should I help you get your bags or...?"

Seth was about to answer, but his phone went off, "Sorry, hello?"

"Seth, can I talk to you, ya know, face-to-face?" Dean said, as he clinched to his phone.

"Um, sure... I'll be down there in a minute."

Seth then hung up, "Sorry, I'm gonna have to think about that offer."

"It's okay, I'll give you all the time that you need."

...

Dean was pacing back and forth until the door finally opened, "Please don't leave me!" Were the first words that came out of his mouth followed by a tight hug, "I'm so sorry about last night, I promise to never treat you like that again."

Seth could just melt into Dean's embrace, he had never felt arms that felt so much like home to him and needless to say he was loving every single minute of it, but knew he had to pull away eventually, "Okay, okay, I'll stay!" He said, before chuckling.

"Yay!" Dean said, before slowly backing up as if something was wrong.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's just... I still don't exactly wanna talk to you in public and I'm really sorry."

Seth felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach, "What? Why?"

"My rep! I can't just hang out with just anyone, like I said, sorry."

"I guess we really do all have secrets..."

"Huh?"

"Dean, it's my biggest secret, I... I'm gay."

And without any warning Dean ran up to Seth and gave him the biggest kiss of his life, it had felt like their lips were meant to be together, they just connected perfectly and so did they're tongues too causing them both to pant, hell, it was even better than whatever sex they had in the past.

Once they were done Dean just started laughing, "I'm gay, too."

Seth burst out laughing too, "Gosh, I would've never have guessed!"

Unfortunately a knock on the door ended their little celebration sooner rather than later, "Come in, it's unlocked!" Dean shouted.

"Thanks for texting me last night Seth, letting me know that Dean over here was A-OK, but still, it feels so good to see for myself!" Roman shouted, giving him a bear hug.

"Good to see you again too, Big Dog." Dean said, smiling like a little kid.

"Hey, what happened to your hair? It looks even messier than usual."

"I..." Dean said, searching for words, "Blame Seth."

"You know what, fuck it, Dean and I just kissed each other."

"You want?!"

Dean then started singing "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I get it, Dean!" Roman said, covering his ears, "Just didn't know either of you were gay or bisexual is all, but congrats to whatever this is."

"Excuse me?" Dean said, giving him a stern look.

"Listen, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, but... shouldn't you work on yourself first?"

"Shhh, Roman, I can totally help him with his problems."

"Or you'll just get dragged down in them, Seth."

Right after that there was another knock on the door, "Door's open!" Seth shouted.

"Are these your drugs, Dean?" Triple H said, waving the bottle in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean just went from having the best day of his life to the worst day in a mere matter of minutes all thanks to Triple H, Professor of the Year. And he wanted nothing more than to just smack that shit-eating grin off of his face, but he knew that he couldn't possibly do that without getting expelled, hell, HHH would most likely aim to have him arrested for battery.

"Y-yeah," Dean whispered, unable to look Triple H in the eye, "But it's not what it looks like..."

"Oh?" Triple H said in a mocking tone, "Do tell, Dean."

"I... those are my meds to treat my bipolar disorder." Dean said, still looking at the floor.

"Wait, why would you even think about lying like that?!" Roman shouted.

"Because... I don't know, 'cause doing drugs fits me a whole lot more than being bipolar does." Dean said.

"Dean," Seth said softly, before reaching out for his hands, "You need to drop this persona and show the world who you really are."

"You really think so?" Dean said.

"I know so." Seth said.

"Yeah, Seth's right, let go off the bullshit." Roman said.

"Awww, touching," Triple H said, pretending to have tears, "Still, as your professor I need to have a word with you alone. Now."

"Why? He just told you that the drugs weren't illegal ones." Seth said.

"Seth," Dean said delicately, before putting his hands on his shoulders, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Roman said, while raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm 100% positive." Dean said, giving him a pat on the back.

Seth and Roman then both looked at each other a little bit worried, but still decided to leave the room nonetheless, and that was the moment Triple H said, "You little bitch."

"What? I didn't do anything fuckin' wrong!" Dean shouted.

"Oh yes you did, I saw you staring at Rollins, my Rollins."

"Listen here, if you even think about pursuing Seth I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell everybody that you're only in Harvest University because you've been secretly giving me blowjobs? Yeah, you'll do nothing, that's what you'll do."

Dean felt his heart drop, never in his wildest dreams did he picture a guy like Seth coming into his life, sure, he had Roman as his best friend, but he always knew that he could take care of himself, but not this Seth guy, no, he was like an angel from heaven, just waiting for someone to break his halo and that guy would no doubt be Triple H and he just couldn't let that happen, hell no, not under his watch.

...

Meanwhile, Seth and Roman were on campus dining, debating whether or not they should've just left Dean with Triple H like that, "Dude, he's our professor! What are you so scared about?" Seth said, before taking a bite of his cheese pizza.

"I'm not scared!" Roman shouted, "I just found the whole situation a little bit creepy is all."

"Look, don't worry, Triple H is one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

Roman then raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you say that?"

"Well, he was gonna offer me a luxury dorm room when I almost had nowhere else to go."

"Wait, why would you have nowhere else to go? And oh, come on, Seth, no one's that nice."

"Nothing, just Dean and I got into a tiny fight, but he apologized for it though, so no worries. And as for our professor... he actually really is that nice of a guy."

Roman just rolled his eyes, before stuffing some salty French fries into his mouth, muffling the words, "Whatever you say, Seth."

...

It was now almost midnight, and Seth patiently waited for Dean to come crashing through the door again, but he never showed up, which got Seth to text Roman who was unfortunately already asleep, so he just had to somehow force himself to sleep despite being scared to death for Dean, "Oh shit, maybe Roman was right all along about Trips."

Fast forward a few hours and it was now 5 AM, so it was time for Seth to wake up, but he was pleased to see that he had a new text message from Roman, it read, "No, Seth, I haven't seen Dean since... you know."

This instantly sent chills down Seth's spine, but before he could even get dressed and go looking for him, he heard a knock on the door, "Here I come!"

Once Seth opened the door, Dean immediately fell into his arms, sobbing his eyes out, "W-what happened?"

Dean couldn't respond to him, he was just too upset about the things that Triple H made him do last night, all while using Seth against him and he sadly didn't have a single soul to tell, not even his best friend, Roman, could know about any of this... damn, he's never felt so lonely in his life.

"Come on, let's lay you down in bed." Seth whispered, before wrapping his arm around him for balance.

Once Dean was laying down Seth sat beside him, "Hey, it's okay, you don't need to tell me anything just yet, but can I get you something to drink, eat?"

Dean just nodded his head, before saying, "Some water would be nice."

Seth gave him a sad smile, "Nah, I'll do more than just that."

A few minutes later, Seth came back with a bag of popcorn and some soda, "Sorry, I wanted to do more, really, but I also didn't wanna keep you waiting."

Dean couldn't help, but to laugh a little bit, "Rollins is too fuckin' cute for his own good." He thought to himself, but actually ended up saying, "No problem, I love popcorn and soda."

Seth then gave a small smile, before he stroked Dean's back, "Wanna stay in bed all day?"

Dean widened his eyes, "Huh? We have to get ready for class in a couple of hours..."

"Hell no, you're too sad! And I have to take care of you, so how about we just call in sick?"

Dean had a bad feeling, but just couldn't say no to those brown puppy dog eyes, "Okay, okay, I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

Straight A student Seth phoned his professor Triple H to let him know that Dean wasn't feeling too good today and neither was he, which clearly bothered him, but he played it off as if it was perfectly fine to miss class, that unfortunately left Roman to be the main focus for the day, he even told him to stay after class for a little chat.

"Bipolar meds, huh?" Triple H said, throwing the small bottle, "Not according to the Internet."

Roman took a deep breath, sure, he was mad at Dean for lying, but he was even more mad about Triple H trying to kick his best friend when he was already down and out, "What do you want from me?"

Triple H then smirked, "I want you to keep the new kid, Seth, as far away from Dean as possible."

Roman felt sick to his stomach, he knew that Dean finally found someone who was actually good for him, a guy that would left him up instead of drag him down and now that might be stolen from him, "Fine." He said, not even gonna try to put up a fight, 'cause it was damn near impossible with that guy.

...

Back at the dorm, Dean and Seth just laid in bed, but it started to get a little bit chilly, "Mind turning on the heat?" Dean said.

"I think I've got a better idea..." Seth said, before wrapping his arms around him.

"Man, I guess you really are as smart as everyone says." Dean said jokingly.

"Hey, my parents don't call me The Architect for no reason." Seth said, joking back.

"You're such a dork!" Dean said, before laughing, "And I... I think I wanna go public with this, us."

Seth widen his eyes, "Wait, what? Are you sure? I mean, there's really no need t-"

"Yes!" Dean shouted, before sitting up, "I don't care about being gay, I want the whole wide world to know that you're all mine."

Seth blushed, "O-okay, I want that too, so let's do it."

Soon afterwards, they heard a knock on the door, "I'm coming!" Seth shouted.

"Boys!" Roman shouted, almost smashing Seth against the wall with the door.

"Where's the fire?" Seth said, looking at him like he was crazy or something.

"Sorry..." Roman said, giving him a slight smile, "But Seth, you're gonna have to share a dorm with me from now on."

"What are you talking about?" Dean said, crawling out of bed.

"Triple H... he said that he doesn't want you to get close to Seth."

"Ugh..." Seth said, rubbing his forehead, "Yeah, he recently told me that you're bad news or whatever."

"That ain't the reason..." Dean said, rubbing the side of his neck.

"I'm not following you." Seth said.

"Neither am I." Roman said.

"What I'm trying to say is... Triple H wants to fuck you." Dean said.

"Oh come on Dean, I know that you don't like the guy, bu-" Seth said.

"Hate! I hate that guy more than you two will ever possibly know." Dean said.

"And why's that?" Roman said.

"Because..." Dean said, closing his eyes before saying the next sentence, "He's making me sleep with him in order to attend this college."

"What?!" Roman shouted, "I'm gonna kill him and his family, too!"

"Yeah, I have a friend who has a cousin who has a brother who was in prison for murder, he can help!" Seth said.

"No!" Dean shouted, "You two can't do anything or say a word, you got that?!"

"Give us one good reason not too." Roman said, crossing his arms.

"Well... I'm actually not bipolar... I really do have a drug problem." Dean said, looking ashamed of himself.

"Knew it..." Roman said, shaking his head, "Triple H actually told me that earlier today."

"Dean... how could you lie to us both? I mean, that's some serious shit."

Dean inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, "I know, okay? And I'm really sorry for everything."

"So, what do we do now?" Roman said.

"Should we just all drop out of college?" Seth said.

"No, I'll just do whatever the fuck Triple H wants, I mean, we'll all graduate eventually." Dean said.

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea..." Roman said.

"Yeah, me either, you'd be playing with fire, Dean." Seth said.

"Unfortunately that's not all... I... I'm gonna have to breakup with you Seth and I'm really sorry about that." Dean said, as his voice began to break.

"Please... don't do that." Seth said, as tears started to fill his eyes.

"I have to..." Dean said, unable to look at him now, "You and me are through." He added, before walking out and slamming the door.

"Roman..." Seth said, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Oh come here." Roman said, allowing Seth to weep in his arms.

...

Once Dean finally returned back to his dorm after doing some more drugs, he noticed that Seth had already packed his bags and left, he then found a note on the bed from him, "Dear Dean, I just wanted to tell you to take good care of yourself, 'cause now I won't be able to watch over you to make sure that you don't accidentally kill yourself. And thank you for giving me some of the best moments of my life even though they were like the shortest ones, love you forever and ever."

Tears began to roll down Dean's face, he felt like he just had everything snatched away from him, he now wishes that he would've just studied instead of doing all those drugs, 'cause then everything would've been perfect, damn, this was the biggest mistake that he had ever made and that says a lot.

After staring blankly at the note for awhile, Dean heard a knock on the door, "Fuck it, I guess Triple H wants me early..." He thought to himself.

But he was surprised to see that it wasn't Triple H on the other end, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Finn Bálor and I'm looking for Seth Rollins... I'm his ex-boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was absolutely shook by the out-of-the-blue visitor, and if he didn't know any better he'd think it was just some cruel joke played on him by Triple H. Unfortunately, this moment brought out the dark side of Dean, the side that pushed the closet people in his life out, 'cause he just couldn't risk having Prince Charming sweep Seth right off his feet again.

"Sorry to break this to you, but Seth doesn't want to have anything to do with you any more, so beat it."

"What? But Seth and I split on a good note, why on earth would he not want me around any more?"

"Because..." Dean said, trying to think of something, anything, "Because Seth told me all about how you used to abuse him."

"The fuck?! That's bullshit! You don't really believe that, do ya?"

"I don't know you, so..."

"Whatever, where's Seth?"

"Hiding! So, you better leave before I get the authorities involved."

Finn just rolled his eyes before leaving, he just couldn't believe that Seth would lie about him like that, he'd never even hurt a fly, but if Seth wanted nothing to do with him for no apparent reason then that's his lost, not his.

...

Finn quickly made his way back to his car to leave, he just couldn't believe that he came all this way to have the biggest disappointment of his life happen from a guy who he would've married, adopt a baby, quit his job, hell, he would've given up his whole entire life to save him, he really loved him that much.

As Finn climbed into his car, he couldn't help but to sit there for a little awhile and just cry, which says a lot, 'cause he's not a very emotional guy in general, but he was soon approached by an unknown man, and that man was Roman, "Are you okay?!"

"Ahhh!" Finn shouted, he scared the living hell outta him, but then took a deep breath, before saying, "Dude, don't look at me, I'm a mess."

"Been there, done that." Roman joked, before getting serious again, "Well, is there anything that I can possibly do to help?"

Finn didn't even answer, he just blurted out, "I can't believe he'd fuck me over like that!"

Roman was startled by the sudden outburst, wondering if he should've just minded his own business, but it was too late now, "Who?"

"Oh, just some guy named Seth..."

"Wait, Seth as in Seth Rollins?"

"Yeah, him. He's the sole reason why I came all the way here."

"What?! No, you must have him confused with some other guy..."

"No, it's him alright. He's been telling lies, saying that I abused him in our relationship."

"Huh? Seth told you face-to-face that just now?"

"Well, no, it was his roommate I believe, and I didn't get his name, but he had messy auburn hair and a raspy voice..."

...

Soon after his conversation with Finn, Dean felt absolutely horrible about himself, 'cause not only did he tell a terrible lie to a guy who seemed to be pretty decent, it was also one that involved a living angel, Seth. So, he decided to take a little walk outside, he needed to clear his head.

Despite it being a snowy night, Dean didn't really feel that cold, 'cause his racing thoughts were numbing every part of his body, all of his focus was just on how shitty of a person he was to Finn and Seth, how he deserved the treatment that Triple H was giving him and how he didn't really earn the friendship with his best friend, Roman.

After walking for a few minutes, he was stopped by a 7 feet 0 inches man, it was the guy who gave him some drugs, Kane. "You have the money yet?"

"No, sorry, I've been really busy with college and everythi-"

"Oh just shut up! You better have the money by the end of the week or you won't have college or anything else to worry about ever again..."

Dean just nervously nodded his head, which Kane gave an insincere smile back, before casually walking away into the darken ally. "That's it, I'm done." Dean thought to himself, he then decided to pay a visit to a suicide bridge.

Once he arrived there, he began to cry and cry, he felt so hopeless, so miserable, he just wanted it to all come to an end, so he looked down at the ground below him one final time, before climbing over the railing, but that was when he heard something...

"Dean?!" It was Seth, who decided to go for a walk, 'cause he was having trouble sleeping.

"Seth?! What are you doing here?!"

"Not important, just get down from there!"

"No! You just don't understand Seth, no one does."

"Try me! I mean, I've understood you pretty well so far."

Dean felt trapped by Seth's words, so he hopped off the railing, before sinking to the ground in tears, Seth then went over to comfort Dean, holding him tenderly like it was the very last time, 'cause it almost really was, "Shhh, don't cry, I'm here now."

"And so are we!" Finn shouted, with Roman close behind, trying to stop him from saying something that he might regret later.

"Finn?!" Seth shouted back, it felt like forever since he last saw him.

"Guys, let's just go back to our rooms and talk this over like the young adults that we are-" Roman said, before getting cut off.

"Dude, he didn't behave like an adult earlier today, why should I?" Finn said, crossing his arms.

"Because... because if you're still that same guy that I knew from back then, then you would." Seth said, as he still rocked Dean back and forth in his arms.

"Oh yeah? Well, your new little buddy over there has been spitting out lies about you! Saying that I used to abuse you, Seth." Finn said, looking him dead in the eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was stunned by what was just revealed, he really was, but just couldn't think of anything else other than the fact that Dean just tried to commit suicide right in front of him, I mean, yeah, he knew that the guy had some serious problems, but just didn't think that he was this much of a hazard to himself... and that killed himself inside.

"Finn, I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that, but... Dean has some issues, big issues! And I'm not just gonna leave his side like that."

"But what about this, us?! I thought that you only broke up with me because you couldn't deal with long distance relationships?"

"I did, but Finn, you were my boyfriend and I think I just... think I just found my soulmate."

Finn tried to fight back tears, but failed, 'cause the love of his life was now the love of someone else's and he just couldn't understand how this could ever come to be, "Seth, I traveled all the way here just to reunite with you, I'm not going anywhere."

"And no one's asking you to! Just... just don't think we can ever be what we were, though."

Roman wasn't too sure if he could take any more drama between the pair, so he decided to break the ice, "Hey, how about you move out of my room Seth, and you move into mine Finn?"

"Y-you mean it? I, I can really bunk up with you?" Finn said, shocked that something good actually happened to him today.

"Of course! And besides, Dean needs Seth more than ever if he's telling lies like that..." Roman said, shaking his head.

"Finn, I'm really sorry for everything, okay?" Dean said, finally speaking up, "But can I please have some alone time with Seth?"

"Sure, whatever..." Finn said, before walking away with Roman closely behind him.

"Dean! I can't believe you'd even think about taking your own life like that, do you know how much that'd hurt me and Roman?"

"Seth, yeah, it might hurt a little bit at first, but soon you both would see that life is a whole lot better when I'm not around."

"Shut up!" Seth snapped, "You're fuckin' crazy if you really think that we'd be better off without you, we... we love you."

"Why?! Give me one good reason why I should believe that shit?"

"Because you've made me finally realize that it's okay to make some mistakes. All my life I've been trying to be this perfect person to my parents, to my friends, to everyone! But now I'm the real me, I'm the real Seth Rollins."

Dean couldn't help but to smile at Seth, this little angel was finally getting his wings and was about to fly so high that no one would be about to stop him, he'd be untouchable. "I love you."

Seth was caught off guard by his confession, Dean wasn't the type of guy to really express himself all that much, he'd just bottle stuff up and think everyone was his enemy, so this reveal left Seth speechless.

This made Dean feel like he had said the wrong thing, 'cause Seth probably doesn't feel that strongly about him, I mean, how could he? He had more bad things about him than good and it became painfully obvious when Finn walked back into his life, so Dean decided to desperately change the subject, "I-I guess we should head back to campus right no-"

"Dean!" Seth shouted, grabbing his hand and taking a Sharpie out of his pocket, he then wrote on the back of it, "I love you, too."

Now it was Dean who was left speechless, so he simply pulled Seth in for a kiss, but before he could actually lock lips with him for the second time ever, his phone went off, "Yeah?"

"Dean, I need you for -you-know-what... now!" It was Triple H, who coincidentally stopped them from sharing a kiss that the two were craving for quite some time.

"Alright, I'm coming..." Dean dreadfully said, before hanging up and giving Seth a look that he was all too familiar with.

"Triple H again, huh?" Seth said, rubbing his forehead.

"Yup..." Dean said, feeling lost for words.

...

Triple H was laying in bed with a sheet covering him, holding a glass of his finest wine while eagerly waiting for Dean to arrive, so once he heard a knock on the door he was excited to say the least, "Come in, I'm ready!"

"Oh, you don't look ready to me..." It was Roman and he looked pissed off at the sight.

"Roman! What are you doing here?!" Triple H shouted, as he jumped out of bed and throw on some clothing.

"Hmmm, I'd like to know the same thing, 'cause last time I checked this was Dean's room."

"Fine! I'll admit it... Dean and I are... friends with benefits."

"Oh come on, you can stop lying, Dean told me everything already."

"So, why were you pretending like you didn't have a clue?"

"Because I take great pleasure in watching people like you squirm."

"Go to Hell."

"Oh, you better hope there's no Hell, 'cause that's literally where you're going once you die."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? If I let the cat out of the bag about Dean being the dumbass that he is, he's outta here."

"And if I spill the beans about you using Dean for unwanted sex, you'll be outta here, too. And PS, I know exactly who I'm talking to."

"Watch it, I still have evidence of you getting an illegal gun not too long ago, 'cause you were 'scared' about living on campus alone."

"You're sick! Trying to make college kids fear you, but guess what? I don't and never will."

Immediately after that, Kane slammed open the door with Shane McMahon right behind him, "Where's Dean?!" The taller man said.

"Dean? Why would you guys be looking for him?" Triple H said, squinting at the mystery men.

"That's really none of your concern." Shane said, stepping in front of Kane.

"What do you mean? Dean is my bes-" Roman said, before Triple H interrupted him.

"We have no clue who Dean is or where he is! But if we receive any information about his whereabouts, you two will be the first to know."

"Now that's what we like to hear." Kane said, before turning around to leave.

"Here, call us if you guys hear anything." Shane said, slipping a card into Triple H's hand and then leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Triple H and Roman stood in utter silence after their encounter with drug dealers Kane and Shane, they just couldn't believe that Dean got himself into such a mess, but both knew that they had to get him out of it for different reasons, Triple H's was because he wanted, needed more unwanted sex, while Roman had to save his best friend, his brother-like figure.

"Give me the money." Roman demanded, he's had enough of treating him with respect in the past.

"Why? Why should I just hand you over my hard earned cash like that?!"

"Because... because I'll tell everyone what you've been up to with Dean." Roman said, rubbing his hands together, "And you won't even have a job any more."

Triple H was feeling the threat, his heart was beating loud, but he tried his best to play it off, "Fine, whatever... I'll give you the measly money, happy now?"

"Very." Roman said, giving him a smirk, "Oh, and by the way, my boys and I are dropping out of your college, so this is goodbye."

"Wait, how will I still fuck Dean? Or eventually have Seth fall in love with me?"

"You won't..." Roman said, rolling his eyes, "And believe me when I say this, Seth was never ever going to fall in love with your old ass."

Triple H was now visibly fuming, no one has ever insulted him this much before and he wanted nothing more than to beat Roman half to death, but knew that he couldn't, 'cause then he'd have to face the police, the people who he miraculous escaped all this time, so he just gave him a dirty look, before picking up his glass of wine and leaving.

...

Dean was pacing back and forth in Roman's room, while Seth just sat on the bed trying to calm his nerves, "Oh come on, Roman knows what he's doing."

"Seth! I was supposed to screw Triple H like an hour ago!" Dean shouted, before taking a deep breath, "I should've never have accepted Roman's offer to help via text."

"Yes, you should've!" Seth shouted back, hopping off the bed, "This has got to come to an end, you'll never get better if you keep letting Triple H fuck you!"

At that very moment, Roman opened the door, "Sorry, that took so long..."

"Well, what happened?" Dean nervously said, he could feel himself shaking as if he was cold.

"Yeah, did you fix things with Triple H?" Seth said, walking over to Dean to comfort him a little bit.

Roman shook his head no, before shocking them both with a "Hell yeah!"

Dean and Seth then screamed at the top of their lungs, they just couldn't believe that their best friend was able to put an end to Triple H's mind games, "You're the best!" Dean shouted, before wrapping his arms around him.

"I can't argue with that." Seth said, walking over to join the little hug feast.

After they broke up the hug, Roman said, "On one condition..."

"What do you mean?" Dean said, he felt his heart sink at that moment.

"We're all gonna have to drop out of college, I'm sorry! But I've had enough of this shit for a lifetime." Roman said, putting his hands on his hips.

"And you know what? I'm not even mad about that, 'cause this place has been nothing but toxic to us." Seth said, shaking his head.

Dean was a little bit upset, not for himself, but for Seth and Roman, 'cause they actually deserved to be at the most prestigious college around and only weren't because of him, "Guys... I feel so horrible about myself, this whole entire situation is all my fault."

"Dean..." Seth said, turning to face him, "This is no one's fault other than Triple H's and as for all the other stuff... at least you now know that you need help and we're gonna do our very best to get you it."

Dean began to blush, how'd he ever get so lucky? The man in front of him was a fuckin' dreamboat! "Oh come on Seth, fuck me, kiss me, just do something."

"Well, since Roman is in the room..." Seth said, before letting out a laugh, "I think we'll just have to settle for a kiss."

"Look, I'd usually be absolutely grossed out by this, but... after everything that you two have been through... knock yourselves out!" Roman shouted, quickly walking away and slamming the door shut.

"So, you were saying?" Dean smoothly said, giving him a grin.

Seth just smiled back at him, before dropping down to his knees and pulling Dean's jeans and boxers down in one swift motion, "I'm gonna be saying absolutely nothing right now, think I'll be a little bit too busy for that..."

...

Roman went for a good brisk walk outside, he felt happy for his friends, they deserved each other, but then he realized just how lonely he really was, he'd been so caught up with college that he kinda forgot what being in love was like... "Hey." It was Finn.

"Finn, what are you doing out here so late all by yourself?"

"Well, after these past couple of days, I just needed to clear my head for a sec."

"Finn..." Roman said, looking at the stars in the dark sky, before turning to face him.

"Yeah?" Finn said, just realizing how beautiful Roman's grey eyes really were.

Roman didn't speak with words this time, just action. He pulled Finn by the jacket and kissed him, which at first he felt nothing, nothing at all, but then soon enough he wanted more, he wanted to taste him, so he then gave him tongue, stroking it back and forth inside his mouth, 'causing the other man to make happy, content sounds.

After their little making out session, Finn couldn't help but to say first, "Dude, I had no idea that you were gay."

"Neither did I... guess you just brought that side of me out."

"Hope that side is here to stay... I really enjoyed myself."

"Me too... so don't you worry, that part of me ain't going nowhere."

Roman and Finn just decided to sit on a bench for the next hour or so, snuggling up to each other while getting to know one another a little bit better and that just so happened to be one of the best nights of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everybody who got through the first chapter! 🤗 I'll be updating this as soon as possible. 💫


End file.
